Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be
"The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" is the first episode of season seven of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 23rd, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Negan - leader of the Saviors, exerts his control over Rick Grimes and his group by brutally slaughtering not one, but two of Rick's closest allies. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Also starring Co-Starring Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", "WD: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", and "TWD: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains vulgar language and acts of extreme violence. * This is the first episode of season seven. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This is the sixteenth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. He previously directed "Last Day on Earth". * This is the seventeenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple. He previously wrote "Last Day on Earth". His next episode is "Bury Me Here". * Events from this episode are adapted from issue #100 of The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics. In the comic, only Glenn Rhee gets killed by Negan. In the comics, Abraham was actually killed two issues earlier when he was shot through the eye with an arrow by Dwight. On the TV series, it was Denise Cloyd who suffered this fate. *The episode title is a callback to the episode "TS-19" where Edwin Jenner uttered the quote to Rick Grimes when Rick exclaimed that he was grateful to Jenner for reluctantly opening the doors of the CDC. Body count * Abraham Ford: Beaten to death by Negan with Lucille. * Glenn Rhee: Beaten to death by Negan with Lucille. Quotes * Glenn Rhee: Maggie... I will find you. .... * Abraham Ford: Suck my nuts. .... * Rick Grimes: I'm gonna kill you. * Negan: What? I didn't quite catch that, you're gonna have to speak up. * Rick Grimes: Not today, not tomorrow, but I'm gonna kill you. .... * Negan: Simon is my right hand man. It's important to have one. Without 'em what do you have? A whole lot of work. .... * Negan: Lucille is thirsty. She is a vampire bat! .... * Negan: What you do next will decide whether your crap day becomes everyone's last crap day or just another crap day. Get some guns to back of their heads. .... * Negan: Buddy, are you still there? I just don't know. It seems like you're trying to speak... but you just took a hell of a hit! I just popped your skull so hard your eyeball just popped out... and it is gross as shit! .... * Negan: Welcome to a brand new beginning you sorry shits. .... * Negan: Well, look at that, dawn is breaking. It's a brand new day, Rick. See also External Links * References ---- Category:2016/Episodes